Videoconferencing allows participants to share audio and video during a videoconference session. To conduct the session, the participants must have multimedia endpoints, which are typically associated with computers and are connected to a wideband network. Operating such multimedia endpoints and establishing the videoconferencing session requires that the participants have a certain amount of knowledge on how to set up the endpoints, connect the endpoints, etc. Consequently, videoconferencing sessions are popular in business environments where participants typically have more expertise, but videoconferencing sessions have not been popular between private households.
Advances in digital broadcasting enable television providers to offer interactive services, such as video-on-demand, to subscribers. Conventional interactive television systems, however, are limited to unidirectional video communication and/or audio telephony, and do not support video telephony. For example, some television systems enable television subscribers to access and view World Wide Web pages on their televisions in addition to receiving television channels. Although access to the web is possible, other “computer-like” functions are not currently available to television subscribers.